


Inconvenient

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Dry Humping, Eldritch Abomination, Frotting, Ghoul Grumps, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sickfic, Tentacles, Unusual Cock, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Jack doesnothave time to get sick!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rem, who is one of my favorite human beings & an altogether excellent person!

Jack was in the middle of working on his thumbnails when Mark put a cup of tea down on his desk.

“Huh?” Jack blinked up at Mark, his ears twitching.

He must have been hyper focusing, if he hadn’t even heard Mark walk in.

“Hey babe,” said Mark, and he leaned down, kissing the top of Jack’s head. “Your voice sounds horrible.”

“Gee, thanks,” said Jack. “Always knew I had the most supportive boyfriend.”

“Drink your tea,” Mark said, ruffling Jack’s hair.”I’m gonna make dinner.”

“Yes, dear,” said Jack, already going back to his editing.

He didn’t notice that his tea had gotten cold until he went to take a sip of it. 

Jack made a face.

“Blargh.”

“Maybe if you drank it while it was still warm,” Mark called. 

“Shuddup,” Jack called back, and he drank his tea, his tail drooping. “How do you have such good hearing anyway?”

“I have my ways! Come eat dinner.”

* * * 

“You look like death,” said Mark, when Jack flopped onto his chair, his elbows on the table.

“Thanks,” Jack croaked. 

“You sound worse.” Mark reached over, feeling Jack’s forehead. “You’re warm.”

“Of course I’m warm,” Jack mumbled, pressing his face into his hands. He was… he was clammy. “You’re an eldritch abomination from beyond the void. Everything is warmer than you are.”

“You’re also not usually this grouchy,” Mark said, putting a bowl in front of Jack. 

“I’m not grouchy,” said Jack. 

“Eat your soup,” said Mark. 

“Soup?” Jack glanced up, his ear twitching up. “I thought we were having sandwiches.”

Mark looked vaguely embarrassed. 

“I did some research,” Mark mumbled. 

“Research?” 

“Yeah,” said Mark. “On colds.”

“What, you’ve never gotten a cold?”

“... not exactly,” said Mark. “It’s complicated.”

“Does your ichor get thicker or something?” Jack resisted the urge to stick his face in the bowl and slurp it up. He picked up a spoon.

“Ooo, someone’s been reading up on their Lovecraft,” Mark teased, drinking his own soup. “Next thing I know, you’ll be able to find identify a Deep Old One at twenty paces.”

“Aren’t they the fishy ones?”

“Nah man, they’re the squamous ones.”

“Squamous?” 

“Yeah. Like frogs.”

Jack rubbed his eyes and sniffed. His nose was beginning to clog up, which was never a good sign. 

Mark, always one for the strong flavors, had loaded it with garlic. 

Jack was safe from any vampires. 

“Where do you even get this shit?” He looked blearily at Mark. 

“Which shit? The chicken? I store bought it and added some stuff.” 

“No, the… weird words,” Jack said, and he made vague hand motions. He sighed. “I’m sorry, babe. I’m feelin’ super out of it.” 

“I’m sorry,” said Mark. “You wanna go to bed early?”

“Nah,” said Jack. “Let’s watch a movie.”

* * * 

He started snoring through the opening credits. 

* * * 

Jack woke up with a stuffy nose and a death wish. 

“Jack,” Mark said, and he looked downright _haggard_. “Jack. You were snoring last night.”

“No I wasn’t,” said Jack, sitting up and arching his back, joints cracking. “I don’t snore.”

“You were last night,” said Mark, rubbing his eyes. “I woke you up about it. Three times.” 

“... you did?” Jack’s ears went flat. “Oh shit. I’m sorry.” He was starting to whine. 

For fuck sake. 

He wasn’t usually that… emotionally all over the place. 

“It’s okay,” Mark said, and he rubbed one of Jack’s ears between two fingers, which made Jack’s leg kick, because oh did that feel goooood….

“You’re cute,” said Mark affectionately. 

“I do my best,” Jack mumbled.

* * * 

Jack’s voice still sounded like death warmed over, which was unfortunate. Ginger, lemon tea, and honey helped, but he was coughing up who even knew how much gunk before each recording. 

Mark was recording as well, but he poked his head in a few times. 

Jack smelled the familiar cold and laundry detergent scent of him, and the little wuff of air when the door opened, then closed.

After four hours, Mark actually came marching in. 

He was holding a cup of tea.

Jack took it, fiddling with his computer, but then his ear twitched. 

Even as congested as he was, he could still smell Mark standing there.

“Can I help you?” Jack sniffed loudly, then wiped his nose on the back of his hand, turning around to face Mark.

“I’m not leaving until I’ve seen you drink that tea,” said Mark, leaning against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest, the shadows of his tentacles just visible in the bright light. 

“What?”

“I’ve seen you let too many cups of tea go cold,” said Mark. “And this stuff works best when it’s warm.”

“Alright, alright,” Jack said, making a face, then taking a sip.

It was more of the strong ginger tea, dosed with honey and lemon juice. The lemon burned his sore throat, but it was a welcome burn, and the honey coated it just as quickly. 

His sinuses were starting to clear up, at least. 

“Good boy,” said Mark, and he leaned down, kissing Jack on his clammy forehead. 

Jack hated how much his tail wagged at that, but it did wag. 

Meh. Mark didn’t care, so why should he?

With a sigh, Jack went back to drinking his tea, under Mark’s watchful eye. 

* * * 

Jack was dreaming.

_He was in some kind of jungle, only it wasn't exactly a jungle, because the trees were alive._

_Moving._

_Of their own volition._

_They were chasing him, and they were huge and slimy, and when they grabbed for him, they were so cold they burned, and he was still running, running like he was trying to get away from everything, running away like he ran away from his problems, as someone called his name, louder and louder, until it was filling his whole head up, vibrating like a speaker._

"Jack!" 

Jack jolted awake, and he was still running, the sheets kicked off the bed, and he was dangling off of the edge of the bed, held only by Mark's tentacles, keeping him from rolling onto the floor.

"W-w-what?" What's going on?" Jack blinked, trying to get his bearings, his ears twitching.

His clothes were soaked with sweat, and he was panting, so hard that his tongue was practically touching his collarbone. 

"You were dreaming," said Mark. He was lying on his side, tentacles extended, and he looked worried. "I didn't want to wake you up, but you were starting to cry, and, uh...." Mark looked embarrassed, in the dim light. 

Jack crawled further onto the bed, still supported by Mark's tentacles. He nuzzled into Mark's face, licking it, and he whimpered like he had when he was a puppy.

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled, and he nuzzled into Mark's neck, where he could smell the void-cologne-sweat of him. 

Although presently, Mark mainly smelled like Jack's own sweat. 

"Why?" Mark's tentacles let go of Jack, and his big arms wrapped around Jack. He pressed Jack into his chest, cuddling him like a teddy bear. 

"I dunno. Worrying you," Jack murmured, and he yawned, then made a face as he came into contact with the soggy sheets. "Shit. You'd think I'd peed the bed or somethin'."

"Ew," said Mark, and he wrinkled his nose. "You wanna have a shower? I can change the sheets."

"Do you think I need a shower?"

"I think you'd feel better for it," said Mark. 

"Okay," said Jack, and he licked Mark again, then stood up. 

His knees were a bit less... cooperative than usual, but he could work with that. He just had to take slower, smaller steps. 

* * *  
The water in the shower was lovely and cool on Jack's overheated skin, and he turned his face up into it, still panting. He kept the lights off, to enjoy the dimness - the brighter lights had stabbed through his head when he turned them on, and he was still a bit tender.

He was so hot, so sweaty, so gross, and the water was just so _good_ , he never wanted to leave it. 

He could hear the quiet sounds of Mark changing the sheets, and the other quiet sounds of the house - Chica chewing on one of her toys, the pipes making vague noises, the water drumming down on him....

Jack sighed, or at least tried to, with his stuffed head and blocked sinuses. He let the tranquility wash over him - even feeling as gross as he did, there is something viscerally sweet about cold water on your gross, sweaty body. 

* * * 

"Mark, what are you reading?" Jack squinted at the title of the book that was spread open on its face on his chest.

Mark jolted awake, knocking the book down.

" _The Care of Your Sick Puppy_?" Jack gave Mark a Look. "Really?"

"What?" Mark looked embarrassed. "A lot of the information on the internet is kinda contradictory, but the American Veterinary Association has this book out, so I figured I'd try it."

"I can take care of myself, you know," Jack said, prodding Mark in the side. 

Mark snorted.

"Your voice still sounds like ten miles of bad road," he told Jack. "You should take a day off," he told his boyfriend.

"Time waits for no man. Or dog," said Jack. "Besides. I've been working hard!" 

"Yeah, and you're getting worse," said Mark.

"I am not," Jack protested, and then he started to cough, which rather ruined his argument. 

He was also wrapped in an ugly pink blanket that usually lived on their couch. It was printed with little anthropomorphic candy nerds. 

"You're not helping your case," Mark told Jack, sitting up fully 

Jack stuck his tongue out at Mark. 

* * * 

"You should kiss me," said Jack, coming up behind Mark as the eldritch abomination worked at the stove.

"You're coughing your lungs up and drinking us out of every tea we own, and you're trying to mack on me? Really?" Mark leaned back against Jack, his head resting on Jack's shoulder.

"I'm always trying to mack on you," said Jack. "It's not my fault you're so hot!"

"I'm not the hot one," said Mark, pressing his temple against Jack's forehead. "Fuck, you're burning up."

"I'm fine," Jack said serenely. "I'm a doggo. I burn hot."

"You're gonna melt," Mark told Jack. He turned around, turning the burner off and pushing Jack onto a chair. "You stay there. I'll get you a glass of ice water."

"I'll be fine," said Jack, but he was panting, and he was sweating a lot more than he probably should have been.

"You should go to a doctor," said Mark, in a stern tone of voice.

"I hate doctors," said Jack. 

"I don't care. If you're still like this tomorrow, we're going."

"Can I get a kiss, at least?" Jack looked expectantly at Mark, who was standing in front of him, holding a glass of water.

Mark snorted, but he leaned down and kissed Jack on the forehead, ruffling his sweaty hair. 

* * * 

"Why haven't you transformed in a few days?" 

Jack, naked and sprawled out on his back on the bed, looked at Mark upside down. 

"I can't sweat when I transform," he told Mark. "It's... unpleasant."

"I dunno," Mark said. "With all the sweating you've been doing, it sounds like it might be nice to take a break."

Jack made a face, then sat up, beginning to cough up gunk.

Mark slapped him on the back, and Jack wheezed, but spat it out into a tissue that Mark had pushed into his hand. 

"You sure you wouldn't enjoy some good puppy time? You tend to relax more when you're transformed."

"You're right," said Jack, and he yawned, stretching.

He... changed, which always felt odd - there were a few moments where he was two things at once, and then it was as if he had never been smaller and hairless and flat faced before, because this shape was so familiar. 

The heat blasted him, and he groaned, his tongue lolling out. He rolled flat onto his back, exposing the thin fur on his tummy, and he panted, his tongue lolling out. 

"Is that any better?" 

Jack gave a vague thumbs up, and he yawned, rolling onto his tummy and curling up in a ball, his tail over his nose.

"How do you do that? How does your spine work like that?" Mark sat on the bed next to him, leaning against Jack. 

"You don't even technically have a spine," Jack mumbled and he yawned again, already on his way towards sleep. 

It was always easier to sleep this way, and Mark’s tentacles were patting along his back, blessedly cool against his overheated skin.

* * * 

"You should go to the doctor," said Mark, as Jack lapped at a glass of water.

He had woken up transformed, and it was that much easier to lick up water when his tongue was that much longer.

"I'll be fine," said Jack, slurping down more water. "I'm getting over it."

"Last night you coughed so hard you almost peed your pants," said Mark, crossing his arms and leaning against his door frame.

He wasn't even wearing a shirt, and a few of his tentacles could be seen out of the corner of the eye. 

"But I didn't pee my pants," said Jack, and he licked the water off of his chops, and he grinned at Mark, his ears perking up, then going flat flirtatiously. 

"Fine. So when you finally do, you'll go to the doctor?"

"It's not gonna happen," said Jack, and he stood up.

He wasn't even wobbling anymore - he was... calm, it wasn't too hard to breathe, he was totally getting better.

Totally.

He dropped on his knees in front of Mark, and he looked up at his boyfriend and grinned, his tongue lolling out and his tail wagging behind him.

"Frisky puppy," Mark said, resting a hand on top of Jack's head.

Jack nuzzled into Mark's hand, licking his fingers, then pushing down Mark's pajama pants.

Mark was still soft, although his cock was… showing interest, as it were.

Jack licked along the tip, gently, tasting the beginnings of Mark's pre. 

"Good boy," said Mark, and there was a hint of a moan at the end of it, as Jack swallowed down more of his cock.

Jack whined around Mark's cock, his tail wagging and his cock twitching. He used his long tongue to lap along the underside of Mark's shaft, careful with his sharper teeth.

He moved lower, to lap at Mark's balls, then sucked on them. 

Mark yanked on Jack's hair, and Jack whimpered, letting go of Mark's balls, and he went back to lapping them, then under Mark's balls.

"Such a good boy, fuck Jack, I love your mouth... fuck... don't stop, please...." 

Jack grinned, his own cock hard in his pajama pants, and he wrapped his hand around his own cock, beginning to suck harder, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on the head, his tongue rasping along the very tip of it.

His long tongue curled against Mark's cock, and he hummed, his tail wagging harder, as Mark began to mumble long streams of praise and nonsense.

Something cold and pliable was pressed against Jack's back, and Jack shivered, as Mark's tentacles stroked along his shoulder blades, along his spine, sending trails of goosebumps up and down Jack's back, making all of his hair stand on end.

Considering he was transformed, it probably made him look like he had stuck his finger in a light socket. 

But Mark's tentacles were moving lower, to stroke along Jack's tummy, and Jack whined around the cock in his mouth, beginning to bob his head, taking more cock into his mouth, his jaw stretching a bit, drooling down his chest. His hands were on Mark's thighs, squeezing them.

... okay, it was a bit hard to breathe, with his nose as stuffed up as it was, but he could get little gasps of breath out now and then, whenever Mark withdrew a bit. 

When he pulled back, to look Mark in the face, he saw his boyfriend's appearance... changing, ever so slightly. A new eye here, an extra mouth there... nothing too out of the ordinary.

At least, not out of the ordinary, considering he was dating and cohabiting with an eldritch abomination. 

Mark's tentacles moved to Jack's nipples, and Jack whimpered, pulling back and panting, beginning to lick along Mark's shaft, because it was hard to breathe with a mouth full of cock.

"Fuck, Jack, please, fuck... can I cum on your face? Jack, can I cum on your face, are you gonna cum, fuck, Jack, Jack, _Jack_!"

Mark came across Jack's face, and Jack made a surprised noise, pulling back as the cum splattered across his face, dripping down his muzzle, to his chin. 

"Oh, god," said Mark, and he looked down at Jack with a slightly nervous expression. "Shit. I'm sorry."

Jack began to cough, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand. It was hard to breathe - his mouth tasted like spooge, which was kind of... gross, and his chest was tight, but after almost a minute, he was okay, leaning his forehead against Mark's thigh and panting with his tongue lolling out. 

"You wanna wash your face off?" Mark ruffled Jack's hair. 

"I wanna cum fist," Jack mumbled, and he pressed closer to Mark, his hands going to Mark's thigh, holding on tightly to him. "Can I...?"

"Do you want a handy? I can give you a blowjob, if you'd like?"

"No," Jack said, and he was... well, as embarrassing as it was, he was humping Mark's leg. 

His cock was rubbing against Mark's shin, and his cock was hard, leaking. 

"Can you... Mark, can you just talk to me, please?" Jack whined, nuzzling into Mark's thigh, up on his knees to nuzzle into Mark's belly through his shirt. 

"Yeah? You want me to tell you how you're such a good boy? How you're a good dog, such a good boy, doing such a good job humping my leg like that, how does that feel?"

"S-s-so, so good...," Jack mumbled, and he stared up at Mark, his tail wagging, aware his big blue eyes were probably glistening. 

Jack came in his pants, and right up against Mark's shin, and his hips jerked harder as he whimpered and whined, almost barking.

He flopped back, panting heavily, his tail wagging, his legs wide open.

"Good puppy," Mark said affectionately, leaning down to rub Jack's tummy.

"Th-th-thank... you," Jack said, and then he sat up, because it was suddenly very hard for him to breathe. 

He coughed, really coughed, the wheezing kind of coughing that sounds as painful as it felt. He pounded himself on the chest, and he groaned, covering his mouth with his hands. 

"Fuck," Jack mumbled, and he sighed, shivering.

"I'll make you some tea," said Mark with a sigh. "Maybe you should go to the doctor?"

"... no," said Jack, and he flopped back again. 

"You're stubborn as all hell," said Mark. 

"I learned it from the best," said Jack. 

Mark snorted.  
"Dude," said Arin, "you look like death."

"Not you too," Jack groaned, and he sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes. Then he paused. "Why are you here?"

"Doing an episode with Mark," said Arin. He wasn't transformed, but he still managed to take up a good chunk of the couch. 

He wrapped an arm around Jack's shoulders, pulling him closer, so that Jack's head was on his chest.

He let go of Jack pretty quickly, once Jack started coughing.

"Jesus," said Arin, "you need to go to a doctor, man."

"That's what _I've_ been saying," said Mark, clomping into the room with a plate of sandwiches. "C'mon. Eat." 

"I'm not hungry," said Jack, cuddling up into the couch cushions. 

He quailed under their combined gaze, and grabbed a sandwich.

"Alright, alright, calm down...." 

Both of them stared at him, until he took a bite of the sandwich. 

At least Mark remembered to cut the crusts off. 

* * * 

Jack wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, and he spoke into his microphone. He was being... _funny_ \- funnier than he had been in absolutely ages, and he fancied he could even hear his audience, laughing in the distance. 

He wasn't entirely sure how long he had been talking, actually, but he just kept playing, because of course he was gonna keep playing. That was his job, wasn't it? 

He'd done his intro and outro who even knew how many times, but it would be nice to have a nice backlog.

"Jack?" 

Jack looked over at Mark, who was sticking his head out the door, looking concerned. 

"Everyone, it's my lovely boyfriend Mark!" Jack's ears perked up, and his tongue lolled out, his tail wagging. 

He couldn't smell anything for shit, his voice was rough, his chest was stuffed, and his head was worse, but who cared, because Mark was here!

"Jack, you beat the game," said Mark, indicating the screen. "Or, uh, you never started it." 

Huh. It was on the opening screen. 

When had that happened?

"I guess I did! So I guess, uh, I will see all you dudes in the next video!" 

His voice broke, and he doubled over as he coughed, his ears ringing and his tongue lolling out as more... gunk poured out of him.

Then it wasn't just gunk, and Jack gagged, shoving himself away from the computer just in time, because he was throwing up in his lap, from his nose, through his throat, burning and... well, there were some other adjectives mixed in there.

He was really wishing he hadn't eaten that sandwich. 

"Oh, honey...." Mark's voice was quiet. "Jack?"

Jack, his nose streaming and his breath coming in deep, desperate pants, looked up at Mark with a pathetic expression. 

"Can you stay there for me? I'll get a garbage bag, we can dump your stuff in there." 

"Are you gonna throw out my clothes?" Jack's voice was a rough, painful croak, and he winced, whimpering harder, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. 

At least he hadn't been transformed. He hated throwing up transformed. 

Although throwing up in general was just... horrible.

He groaned, whimpering harder, his tail trying to tuck between his legs. 

"It's okay," said Mark, and he was back, carrying a garbage bag. "C'mon. you gonna be a good boy, get naked for me?"

"This isn't the, uh... the usual context," Jack mumbled, licking his chops, then making a face.

Ew.

"You are, admittedly, less likely to be ravished at this moment in time," said Mark, as Jack pulled off his hoodie and shirt in one motion. 

There was... stuff on it, but none of it got on the floor, which was the important part. 

Pretty soon, Jack was sitting on the chair, his tail wagging nervously and his ears pasted flat. His mouth tasted unspeakable, and his hands were shaking. 

To add to all of the indignity, he was _still_ coughing! 

"C'mon," said Mark, and he took Jack by the hand. "How about a nice bath? We can go to the doctor tomorrow."

"I'll be fine," Jack mumbled, shuffling after Mark, buckass naked, his tail between his legs.

Mark had drawn him a bath. 

God, he was such a good boyfriend. 

"You stay in here, while I load up the washing machine, okay?" 

"Okay," mumbled Jack, and he sighed, stepping carefully into the bathtub and sagging back against the cold porcelain. 

The warm water was nice against his skin, and he sighed again. 

"How -" Jack tried to call, and his voice broke.

Ow. Okay.

So no shouting. 

He'd just have to wait until Mark came back. 

Mark, to his credit, did that in no short order. 

"How long was I recording?"

"At least four hours," said Mark, and he sat on the floor next to Jack. "Want me to help you?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Wouldn't have offered if I wasn't okay with it," said Mark, and he dunked the washcloth into the water, beginning to rub the soap, making suds. 

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled, leaning back into the bathtub, lifting his arm when he was asked to. "For all of this."

"You don't need to apologize about anything," said Mark. "I mean, you're going to the doctor tomorrow." 

"I am?"

"You are." Mark gave Jack a Look, and there were a few pairs of eyes looking at Jack.

... okay, that was a bit unsettling. 

Jack whimpered, his ears flat against his head. 

Then he swallowed his pride.

"... can you come with me? Or would that be a problem?" 

"Nah, it's fine," said Mark, and he began to wash along Jack's chest, his fingers combing through the thin hair on Jack's chest. 

"Are you sure?" 

" _Yes_!" 

* * *

Jack sat on the exam table, and he sniffed, which set off another coughing fit. 

Mark slapped him on the back, and Jack groaned, leaning against Mark's shoulder. 

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"Well, apparently not, since you made me come here," Jack grumbled.

Mark snorted, but any response he would have given was cut off by the doctor coming in. 

The doctor examined Jack.

It was mildly uncomfortable, as these things always are, and kind of undignified, but he opened his mouth and breathed in when he was asked to. 

When it was all done, and Jack was putting his shirt back on, the doctor reared on Mark, getting into his space.

"He needs to rest," the doctor said, and she was giving Mark a hard look. "That means no errands, no shouting, no doing laundry, no cooking, no grocery shopping, nothing. Rest!"

"I don't do much," Jack croaked. "I'm, uh, I'm a YouTuber, I just make videos of myself playing - "

"You will _not_ be making videos for at least a week," the doctor said. 

There was no way that was happening. 

"But - "

"You have bronchitis!" The doctor said, and she jabbed Jack in the chest with her index finger. 

_Ow._

"I can't have bronchitis," Jack said, and then he started coughing.

The doctor stood back, crossing her arms across her chest in "and it's final" motion. 

"So rest, soup, medicine, tea?" Mark looked like he was taking mental notes. "Anything else?"

"A hot shower will help loosen up the gunk in his chest," said the doctor. "I'll write you a prescription for an expectorant." 

"Got it," said Mark. 

Jack opened his mouth to say something, the closed it. 

His head hurt too much to talk a lot, and his nose was stuffed, his breath was labored, and he was coughing every few minutes, 

Jack was quiet as they headed home.

"I should do a video explaining I'm taking a day off," said Jack.

"Days," said Mark. 

"Huh?" 

"Days. You're taking days off." 

"But -"

"Listen," Mark said, making a turn, "we're going to go pick up your prescription, and then we're gonna buy more tea while we're there, and then you're gonna go home and take a hot shower, and then you're going to _sleep_!" 

"Can't I at least make a video explaining why I won't be making any videos for a few days?"

"I'll film you at the table while you eat lunch."

"I'm not hungry," said Jack.

"Too bad," said Mark. "You're gonna eat some soup. And then you're gonna go to sleep." 

"But I'm not - "

"Then you're gonna lie next to me in bed and maybe I'll give you a blowjob, if that'll make you stay fucking _still_." 

Jack blushed - Mark usually wasn't quite so... blunt about this shit. 

"I mean, uh... if you're offering?"

"If that's what's gonna get you to stay in bed for a bit," said Mark, giving Jack a Look with a pair of eyes that were now blinking out of the side of his head. 

Jack shivered.

"How do you manage to just... grow stuff like that?" Jack flopped back into his seat, boneless in his exhaustion, still panting. 

"Do you want me to go into details, or do you want me to just say "I have a bunch of different talents" and then leave it at that?" 

Jack didn't answer - just closed his eyes and let the car rock him into something like sleep. 

He woke up when the door slammed shut, and there was Mark, sliding back into the passenger seat. 

Wait, sliding back in?

"What happened?" Jack sniffed, rubbing his nose. 

God, he was so thirsty. 

"You fell asleep," said Mark. He handed Jack... something small, and Jack stared at the thing in his hand, trying to get his head around it. 

"Why'd you let me sleep?" Cellophane crinkled under his fingers, and there was a long paper stick, and....

"A lollipop?"

"You were a good boy at the doctor," said Mark, and his expression was teasing. 

Jack blushed, looking down. His tail still wagged when Mark said those words. 

Stupid praise... thing.

"It had better be a good flavor," Jack mumbled, shoving it into his mouth, and he sucked on it, spinning the sweetness against the tip of his tongue.

It tasted green. Sweet and green. 

"Apple?"

"That's what it said, yeah," said Mark. 

"So why'd you let me go?" 

The lollipop must have been very sweet, if Jack could taste it - as stuffed up as his nose was, everything was a bit... muted. He could barely taste anything. 

"There you go," said Mark, and he ruffled Jack's hair. "Did I choose right?" 

"You chose wisely," said Jack said. "Insert Indiana Jones joke here."

"If I had gotten you grape one, would I be melting into some kind of creepy skeleton now?" Mark started the car back up. 

"Yes," said Jack, and he closed his eyes again. "Because grape is gross."

"You're entitled to your wrong opinion," Mark agreed, patting Jack on the knee. 

"Oh yeah? Well, uh... your face is a wrong opinion," said Jack. 

Mark snorted. 

* * * 

Jack stood under the water, and he stared blankly at the water. The lights were dim, and it was so steamy that it felt like standing in a sauna. 

His chest was clear, and his mouth tasted like the lollipop and cough syrup. 

He was too out of it to care - he was already starting to get dreamy and sleepy from the cough syrup and all the congestion in his head. 

The congestion was starting to clear out, at least. 

"You okay in there?" 

Mark's voice cut through the fog - both the fog in his head, and the fog in the bathroom. 

"Yeah," Jack mumbled, and he turned the water off, for no other reason than he couldn't remember when he'd turned the damn thing on. 

Mark was holding a clean towel, and he rubbed Jack down, then helped him into a pair of clean pajama pants. 

"You look like a zombie," Mark said, as Jack crawled into bed. 

"You'll put that video up for my channel, right?" 

"Right," said Mark. 

Jack paused, propped up on three pillows and flat on his back. 

"You still wanna give me that blowjob?" He waggled his eyebrows. 

"How about when you get up?" 

"But what if I want it now?" 

"I'd be insulted if you fell asleep in the middle of my blowjob," said Mark. 

"What makes you think I'd... I'd fall asleep?" Jack yawned cavernously. 

Mark snorted, and leaned over the bed, kissing Jack on the top of the head. 

* * * 

When Jack woke up again, he was alone. 

He whined, looking through the dark room. He could hear noise, faintly, from downstairs, but he was alone right here and it was… it was the kind of loneliness that was digging into him, leaving him whimpering and whining, 

It took him a few minutes to get a hold on himself, but eventually his clearer self managed to get through the lonely panic, and he pulled himself out of it, slowly, panting, and made his way out of bed wrapped in a blanket, the blanket trailing behind him like a the train of a wedding dress. 

He transformed, because this shape was feeling... gross. He was still stuffy headed and sore, but he got restless if he wore one shape too long.

Mark was sitting on the couch, messing around on his laptop. His whole face was almost lit up, and something in Jack's chest seized. 

God, there was... Mark was....

"Hi," Jack croaked, and he smiled at Mark, panting with his tongue lolling out. 

"Hi," said Mark, and he opened his arms up for Jack to come sit with him. "You sound like shit."

"You've said that to me every time I try to every I say something," Jack mumbled, burrowing closer to Mark. Mark was so solid, so cool, and one of his arms wrapped around Jack's middle. 

"Well, it continues to be true," said Mark, and he kissed Jack's forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better," said Jack. "Still all stuffy."

"I think the cough syrup is working," said Mark. "You're not coughing as much." 

"Yeah, but I feel stoned off my butt," said Jack, his head lolling against Mark's chest. 

"How would you know what that feels like?" Mark sounded amused, and his voice vibrated through Jack's stuffed head. 

"I mean, I can assume," said Jack, sticking his nose under Mark's shirt. 

Mark smelled like himself - like cold, like whatever strangeness it was that ran through his veins, like his soap, a little bit like Jack. 

"Your nose is cold," Mark complained, but he was rubbing Jack between the ears, in one of the good spots. 

Jack crooned, his eyes squeezing shut, and he cuddled closer, his nose going under Mark's chin. 

He smelled so good, even through the mess of snot and cough syrup.

"You're not allowed to complain about other people being cold," Jack said, and he dropped his blanket to push more of himself into Mark's lap, losing his blanket and more or less curling up in Mark's lap. 

"I'm totally allowed to," said Mark, and he lifted his arm up, as Jack began to lick along his jaw. 

"Why?" 

"My right as an American citizen."

Jack snorted against Mark's neck, and his breath was hot and steamy against the cools kin of Mark's neck. 

"Are you even an American citizen?" Jack kept licking Mark's jaw, under his ear. 

"I pay taxes," said Mark. "Close enough, right?" 

Jack snorted, and Mark made a surprised noise and shoved at him. "Don't do that!"

Jack squirmed closer. 

"You're so cooool," he mumbled.

"I know I'm cool," said Mark. "I'm the coolest guy on YouTube!" 

"You totally are," said Jack. "Although you're still a giant dork."

"Are you saying I'm _not_ cool?"

"You named your dog after a Five Nights at Freddy's character."

"I don't know any Five Nights at Freddy's characters named Jack," said Mark.

Jack blushed, pressing his hot cheeks into the cool skin. 

* * * 

"Jack," Mark murmured into Jack's ear. 

Jack's ear flicked towards Mark, but he didn't move otherwise. 

"Jack, I gotta go out today. I've got some stuff I need to do."

"What kinda stuff?" Jack croaked, and then he sat up fully, coughing like he was dying. 

He ended up spitting out a whole bunch of... stuff, into the tissue that Mark was brandishing. 

He blew his nose, too, and then sneezed violently, which made it all feel a bit redundant. 

"I've got some crossover stuff I gotta film," said Mark. "But I'll send someone in to stay with you. But you'll be alone for a few hours. Is that okay?"

_No._

Jack gave a thumbs up, but his ears must have drooped, because Mark made a soothing noise. 

"Don't worry," he said. "I got your friend from the guest room."

Friend? What was he talking about?

Something heavy landed on the bed next to him, and Jack blinked muzzily at the big, fluffy shape.

"I thought this guy could take a break from guarding the spare room," said Mark. "He can keep company until someone comes to keep you company."

It was Jack's... special teddy bear. The one for when Mark was outta town, and Jack had to relieve some... tension. 

He cleaned it carefully each time, obviously, but... well, it was a bit odd to see Mark handling the giant plushie. 

But on the other hand, Jack's whole body ached, and his head ached even more. His nose was dripping, his skull was throbbing, everything hurt. 

"Here you go," said Mark, and he was holding things in both hands. 

There was a little medicine cup of cough syrup, and there was a set of pills. There was also a bottle of water on the bedside table. 

Jack took his shot of cough syrup, and he wrinkled his nose, his tongue lolling out.

Ew. 

"I know," Mark said, his voice sympathetic.

"No you don't," Jack grumbled. "You've never been sick."

"I'm an eldritch beast," Mark said. "I've experienced horrors that you would never understand."

"But you haven't experienced cough syrup," Jack said, taking the pills and slugging back the water. 

At least his breath didn't taste like cough syrup anymore.

He transformed in the bed, and there was an odd noise - the sound of the air changing texture as something else changed texture in it.

Then Jack was naked but for his boxers, blinking in the light as his senses adjusted to being vaguely human shaped again. 

Everything was still extremely uncomfortable, but at least he had no fur. 

"I'll see you later, okay?" Mark kissed the top of Jack's head. "You'll have some company later, okay?" 

"Okay," Jack mumbled, and he cuddled into the bed. 

He even snuggled up to the plushie, because who needed dignity, when he felt as gross as he did? It was a full on octopus cuddle, too, his legs wrapped around the soft, cuddly plush.

Jack fell back asleep, and he was woken up by a big hand on his head. 

"Hi," said a deep voice, and Jack blinked and looked up from amidst his blankets. 

"Hi," yawned Jack. He blinked, and his eyes unblurred. 

"Do you want some company?"

Jack nodded, rubbing his eyes, still not entirely sure what was going on.

But the person smelled familiar - it took a minute for him to realize that it was Arin. 

"Why are you here?" Jack yawned again, wider, and then he started to cough, sitting up straight, until he could just barely breathe, his chest rising and falling desperately. 

"Mark said you needed some company," said Arin. "Would you like some company in bed with ya? Or would you rather I just hung out in the living room?"

Jack whined. 

"... can you stay on the bed with me?"

"Sure," said Arin, but then he paused. "Is it okay if I take your friend off?"

"What friend?"

"This guy." Arin gently pulled on the teddy bear.

"Sure," Jack mumbled, and he let go of the soft fur.

Arin was transformed, Jack realized. Which was one reason why it felt like he was so _big_. 

The bed creaked a bit ominously, but Arin was huge and warm, and he wrapped his big arms around Jack and pulled Jack to his chest like a plushie. 

"How are you feeling?" Arin's deep voice rumbled through Jack's body, leaving Jack squirming, his head tucked under Arin's chin.

Everything smelled like tiger now, and Jack pulled back, sneezing. 

"Ew," said Arin, wrinkling his nose. He grabbed a tissue from the end table, and held it to Jack's face. "Blow."

"Really?"

"Just blow," said Jack.

"I will if you will," Jack said, and he was smirking.

Arin smirked back at him. 

Jack blew his nose, which didn't seem to do anything, but Arin made a face and tossed it into the trash. 

"Were you serious about that blowjob ask?"

"I dunno. Were you serious when you asked for it?"

"... fuck it," Jack said philosophically, and he flopped back onto his back.

Then he regretted it, sitting up to hack up what felt like half a gallon of slime into another tissue.

Arin and Jack had fucked around a few times, when each of them went into heat.

Not so much just... casual fucking around.

But fuck it! 

Once you've stuck your dick in someone's butt, does it have to be a special occasion to do that kinda thing again?

As long as everyone was consenting, obviously. 

"Does that mean yes?" Arin shoved a pillow under Jack's back, propping him up so that he could lean back without choking on his own bodily fluids. 

... it sounded gross when he thought of it like that. 

"Jack? You okay?" Arin waved one of his huge paws in front of Jack's face, and Jack blinked, coming back to himself slowly.

"Yeah," said Jack. "Sorry. Kinda out of it." 

"You sure you wanna get blown? We can save it for when you're feeling a bit better?" Arin's expression was so... concerned, and Jack's tail began to wag under him, squirming on the bed. 

"No, no," Jack said. "I'd like it." He paused. "But can I transform?"

"Sure!" said Arin. "Let me just...."

It was generally considered good manners to not watch someone while they transformed. 

There was an odd noise, and then Jack was lying there in his dog form, his muzzle pointing towards the ceiling and his tummy slightly more furry than it was in his human form.

Arin knelt on the bed, between Jack's spread legs, and he nuzzled along Jack's thigh. 

"After this," Arin said, between kisses towards the hem of Jack's boxer shorts, "how about we get you more cough syrup, maybe watch a movie?"

"Mmm," Jack mumbled, more concerned with how warm Arin's mouth was on his skin, the rough tiger tongue sending goosebumps up and down his spine.

Arin slid his thumbs under Jack's boxers, and he pulled them down, shifting position only long enough to get the cumbersome fabric off of Jack's legs, leaving him completely naked. 

"Look at you," Arin said, and he sounded... genuinely admiring. 

Jack blushed, whimpering, and he tried to cover his sheath with both hands.

"No, shhh...." Arin took Jack's wrists in his hands, and he kissed the center of each paw pad, grinning up at Jack with a slightly wicked expression. "You're still fuckin' hot."

"I mean, I'm running a fever," Jack said, and he was instantly aware of just how _stupid_ that sounded.

Arin snorted, and that sent a puff of air across the tip of Jack's dick, where it was slowly emerging from its sheath. 

"Just enjoy yourself," said Arin, and he licked along the very tip of Jack's dick, massaging Jack's balls with one of his big hands. 

"Is there... mmm... is there anything you'd l-like?" Jack squirmed, his legs gaping wider as his cock began to pull out of his sheath, the head pointed and sticky with pre. 

"Just enjoy yourself," Arin said, and he was actually purring, vibrations that went through Jack's bones, leaving him shivery, arching off the bed.

Maybe all the vibrations would shake loose all of the gunk in his chest?

That got him laughing, which made him cough, and he had to pound himself on the chest, gasping and shaking as he took deep, gulping breaths.

"... you sure you're up for this?" Arin was wearing a concerned expression. 

Jack flopped back on the pillows, and gave a feeble thumbs up.

"Okay," said Arin. "But you can stop whenever you need to, okay?" Arin kissed along Jack's thigh, nosing at the crease of Jack's thigh.

One of his huge paws went up to Jack's belly, and he pressed down, gently, the very tip of his finger against one of Jack's nipples.

Jack squirmed under him, whimpering quietly as Arin began to lick harder. There was enough cock sliding out now, that Arin could actually wrap his mouth around it. 

He was… he wasn’t usually this worked up. 

Especially since he felt like such utter garbage.

… wait a minute.

Sex drive ratcheting up? Overheated body?

“I’m going into heat,” Jack groaned. 

“Mmm?” Arin said around a mouthful of cock.

There was a lot more cock emerging from Jack’s sheath, and Arin was just swallowing it down, purring, kneading carefully at Jack’s thighs. 

“Fuck, fuck, Arin,” Jack moaned, and he was… he was way too close to… something, his whole body was on edge, his whole everything was just pulled tighter and tighter, until he was going to _snap_. His knot popped out in what seemed like no time at all, and Arin just swallowed him down deeper. 

Jack came in Arin’s mouth, spurting down Arin’s throat, and he shook, his toes curling and his back arching. 

“I can’t... fuck,” Jack groaned, and he sat up, coughing harder, and every time he coughed, his cock twitched in Arin’s mouth. 

“You can’t what?” Arin pulled back, and he kissed the tip of Jack’s cock, licking the cum off of his lips. 

“I can’t go into heat now,” Jack grumbled. “I… can’t….” He was still coughing. 

"Because bodies are always so cooperative, right?" Arin wiped the last of the cum off of his muzzle, and he offered Jack a hand up. "C'mon. You wanna take a shower?" 

"Am I that gross?"

"You smell kinda... ripe," said Arin.

"How do you know it's not just me smelling like dog?" Jack stretched, his back cracking, and then he started to cough again, harder, his chest squeezing as he tried to breathe, his head swimming.

The coughing went on longer, harder, and then Jack's stomach was heaving, and he covered his mouth with both hands, gagging. 

It was no use - he threw up. 

Again. 

It was... immensely unpleasant, but these things always are, and at least there wasn't much for him to throw up.

He was going to need to wash these pajama pants, though. 

At least he hadn't thrown up on Arin?

Arousal and misery twined through his belly - going into heat was always a pain in the ass, and this one was out of season, which meant that being sick had probably triggered it, which happened sometimes. 

"Well, I was gonna say you smelled like sick," said Arin, "but now you smell like puke."

"Thanks," Jack said dryly, wiping the back of his mouth with his hand and wrinkling his nose. 

"Stay right there," said Arin, getting up carefully. 

He had an obvious erection, but he looked more concerned over the mess in Jack's lap. 

"Where am I gonna go?" Jack whined, and he was panting, his tongue lolling out. His breath... he could _taste_ his breath, which is never a good sign. 

"I don't know, maybe you'll be hit by some weird canine impulse," Arin called, and then he was back, with a newspaper and a garbage bag.

"Okay, let's clean this up," Arin said, and he was using a soothing voice as he cleaned the vomit off of Jack's bare lap with the newspaper, into the bag. "You can take a nice hot shower, brush your teeth, then have some nice cough syrup, watch a movie...."

It was... incredibly gross, and the newspaper was rough on Jack's cock, but it was better than the alternative, when it came down to it. 

Jack sighed, and he stood up on wobbly knees, making his way towards the bathroom. 

"You gonna need any help in there?" Arin's face was full of concern. His tail was twitching, and his ears were flat against his skull; he was clearly worried. 

"I'll be okay," said Jack, wagging his tail a bit. "I can bathe myself and everything."

"You're an adult?"

"I've even got thumbs," said Jack, and he carefully stepped into the tub.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Arin flicked the light on, and Jack whined. "You should transform."

"Mmm?"

"You'll smell like wet dog if you don't."

"I'm gonna be a wet dog regardless," Jack said, but he closed his eyes and concentrated. 

"Yeah, but a stinky wet dog versus a just slightly stinky wet dog," said Arin. 

Jack snorted, and he turned the water on. 

The cascade of it was hot and familiar against the top of his head, and he sighed, his whole body relaxing and slumping forward.

He stood under the steam until he could actually spit the gunk out of his throat and chest, and his head was - momentarily - cleared. 

It stuffed back up once he stepped into the cool air of the hallway, but those sweet five minutes of being able to breathe were nice. 

He sighed, pulling on clean pajamas, and made his way down to the living room, where Arin was sprawled out on the couch. 

* * * 

Jack fell asleep more or less in Arin's lap, and he was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming, in some distant kind of way. Maybe it was the cough syrup?

He was vaguely aware of the movie going on in the background, and the sound of the street outside, but he was more concerned with the desperate heaviness between his legs, and he was whining in his sleep, grinding against the big, solid thing between his legs.

In his dream, it was his teddy bear, as familiar as anything, and his cock was solid and desperate against the soft fur, the growing pressure in his belly pulling tighter and tighter, until he was cumming, he was actually cumming, like a fucking fire hose. 

There wasn't any buildup or anticipation, this was just the dirty rutting that came with heat, that made him want to stick his dick into anything that stayed still long enough to let him.

He whined in his sleep, and sneezed, then sneezed again, and that was enough to wake him up completely. 

He had sneezed on Arin. A really gross sneeze too, bringing up a lot more snot than is good for anyone - there was a line of it, from Arin's shoulder to Jack's nose.

"Jesus," Jack mumbled, and he sat up fully, wiping his nose on the back of his arm. "I'm sorry!"

"For the jizz or the snot?" Arin looked... amused? 

Wait, jizz? 

Jack looked down, and then he whimpered, his whole body going cold.

He'd cum on Arin's leg. Oh god.

"How many loads do you _have_ in there, man?" Arin reached down and cupped Jack's balls, gently, and he squeezed them.

Jack whimpered, and his cock twitched in his damp pajama pants. His hips rocked forward, and he whined, long and high in the back of his throat.

"Another one, huh?" Arin licked his lips, and he made eye contact with Jack. He was clearly turned on, judging by the bulge in his pants and the way he kept licking his lips.

"Y-yeah," said Jack, and he whined again. "I'm sorry. I, uh... when I'm in heat I get, uh... I can just... jerk off."

"How about... I have an idea," said Arin, and he grabbed Jack by the waist, pulling the smaller man into his lap, crotch to crotch. He shoved Jack's pajama pants down, and his own, and they were dick to dick. 

"Oh," Jack murmured, as Arin pressed their cocks together. "How's that?"

" _Oh_ ," said Jack, and he squirmed, humping forward. "Oh, fuck."

Arin's cock was... it was _hot_ , and it was ridged, and it was damp with pre. Arin was purring, holding their cocks together and jacking them off slowly, almost carefully.

It was making Jack crazy, and he was humping Arin's hand now, his hips working desperately. 

"Fuck," Arin said, always eloquent. "Fuck, Jack, you're... fuck!"

"That's what I'm... trying to do," Jack said, and he clung to Arin's shoulders, trying not to fall over. 

Everything was spinning. Everything was undulating, like he was on a ship. He fancied he could feel the earth move beneath him, and he was getting light headed, it was hard to breathe, it was hard to think, all that existed was the hand on his cock, and the heated slip-slide of Arin's cock against his own. 

"Fuck, Jack," Arin groaned, and the ridges on his cock were becoming more pronounced, and the texture was amazing, it was all amazing, and all Jack wanted to do was stay like this forever, fucking Arin's hand, fucking against Arin's cock, just filling up with pleasure, with tension, pressure building and building and building in his gut. 

Jack's knot, already out, thickened, and he wrapped his hand around it, as the head of his cock rubbed against Arin's. His other hand went to press their cocks even closer together, right at the head, and he jerked his cock and Arin's cock together, right at the head, speeding up, until Arin was purring and moaning as he came across Jack's tummy, Jack's fist, the thick cum dripping down Jack's shaft.

Jack kept jerking himself off, with Arin's help, Arin's cum lubricating his cock, until he came again, squeezing his knot and shuddering as he shot across Arin's tummy and Arin's fist, leaving him shivering and moaning, until he flopped forward, his face in Arin's neck. 

Then he started to cough, big, chunky coughs, and Arin forced him upright, making a face at the sticky mess the was already pressing them together.

"You're still hard," Arin said, his tone disbelieving. 

"I'm sorry," Jack mumbled, and he cleared his throat, making a face. He was... he felt pretty gross. 

"It's okay, man," said Arin. "I didn't realize that you were that much of a stud!"

"Mmm?" Jack yawned, letting Arin set him down on the couch.

"You're _still_ hard," said Arin, indicating Jack's crotch.

"It'll go down s-s-soon," Jack mumbled, leaning back into the couch cushions. 

He was really gross right now, sticky with cum and snot, but he couldn't be bothered to care, because he was falling asleep, and he could sorta-kinda breathe, and that was as close to heaven as he could get. 

* * * 

Jack was woken up by Mark's cold hand on his shoulder.

"Mmm?" He twitched an ear towards Mark, and he yawned widely, his jaw cracking. 

"Hi," said Mark, and he was holding the ever present cup of cough syrup. 

Jack was going to start pissing the stuff out, it felt like, considering how much of it he was drinking. 

"Where's Arin?" Jack shifted, and then he made a face. The cum had dried on his belly and crotch, and he felt downright... crunchy. 

"He went home," said Mark, and he leaned down, kissing Jack on the forehead. 

"Oh," said Jack, crestfallen. "I wanted to say "bye," to him." His cock was still hard and desperate in his pants, and he whined when Mark's eyes dipped down. 

"You've been awfully worked up," Mark said, reaching down between them to tug gently on Jack's cock.

Jack whimpered like he was in pain, and he humped against Mark's hand. 

"I'm in heat," Jack mumbled, and he lolled his head back.

Which was a bad idea, because that made it hard to breathe. Shit. 

Jack sat up, coughing, and he took his shot of cough syrup, then made a face.

"You're just trying to keep me high," Jack told Mark in an accusatory tone of voice. "That's what you want!"

"Sure it is," Mark said, deadpan. "I love it when you're staggering around and can barely stand up. It makes me so hot." He handed Jack a big glass of water. 

Jack chugged the water to get the taste of cough syrup out of his mouth, and he yawned, cuddling back into the couch. 

"How about you have some dinner, then a shower and a change of clothes?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Jack murmured, his eyes sliding shut.

"Or you could just fall asleep," Mark said, from far away.

Jack chuckled to himself, or at least tried to - it was hard to do that with a stuffed nose. 

* * * 

"I have to go out again tomorrow," Mark said later, over Chinese takeout. "I'm sorry - I've kinda been planning these crossovers for a while."

"Don't worry about it," Jack said, and he snuffled, blowing his nose, then taking a bite of his chicken. It was so strongly flavored he could actually taste it, which was a minor miracle. 

"I'll ask Arin or Danny to come over," said Mark. 

"I'll be okay," Jack said, although his tail was drooping. 

He was still so goddamn horny - it was getting stupid, all he wanted to do was sink his dick into anyone that would let him, and also sleep. 

The two needs were battling in his head, leaving him exhausted and befuddled. 

"How about you head to bed after dinner?" Mark reached out to ruffle Jack's ears, and Jack nuzzled into Mark's touch in spite of himself. 

"Can you stay with me?" Jack licked Mark's wrist, gently. "You don't have to stay the whole time, just long enough so that, uh... so that I can fall asleep?"

"Of course," said Mark, and he smiled at Jack with so much tenderness in his eyes that Jack's throat closed up. 

It was like an allergic reaction, only nicer. 

… wow, that was a dumb analogy. 

Fuckin’ cough syrup.

* * * 

Jack must have been more tired than he thought he was, because he barely woke up when Mark went off to whatever it was he was going to do. He was just sleeping like the dead, snoring.

At least the chest congestion was getting better. 

He was vaguely aware when Mark left - a kiss was pressed to his forehead, and he nuzzled into the warmth, before it was sadly gone. 

The teddy bear joined him on the bed again, and he cuddled up to it with all his limbs, and went back to his deeper sleep. 

He had a wet dream - he could tell, even as he was dreaming it, that he was cumming, that it would be a sticky mess when he woke up. 

He'd have to take another shower. 

But in the dream, he was face first in a glorious pair of tits, and he was thrusting into something hot and wet that clenched around his dick, and he whined as he knotted, in his sleep.

He woke up when someone put their hand on his head, and he shook, and he blinked up. 

There was a lot of blue, and some needle sharp teeth.

"... Dan?"

"Hey," said Dan, and he smiled at Jack with all those teeth of his. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"Mark said you needed someone to keep you company while you were sick," said Dan. "And to keep you from trying to push yourself too hard." He laughed. 

"Oh," said Jack, and he yawned widely. 

"You gonna keep sleeping?"

Jack nodded, propping himself up on his elbow and rubbing his eye. 

He had such a wet spot on his crotch - holy shit, that was a lot of cum. 

It had been a good dream. 

"You want me to keep you company?" Dan climbed onto the bed, on the other side of Jack, so that he was sandwiched between the teddy bear and the siren. 

"Yeah," Jack murmured, and he snuggled up to Dan, his head on Dan's chest, nuzzling under Dan's chin and wagging his tail. 

"Cool," Dan said, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulders and pulling the blankets higher up on their bodies.

Jack's last thought, before he fell back asleep, was that Dan was surprisingly cool, for someone who was walking around and not... well, dead. 

He was almost as cool as Mark.

Maybe he'd have to look into that - were sirens and eldritch abominations from beyond the stars related?

* * * 

Jack had odd dreams. 

He was under the water - _deep_ under the water - and the... unwelcome passenger in the back of his mind was stirring, but then went dormant. 

There were... well, there were bright, flashing colors. There were too many teeth, jaws that didn't attach. There were things like flowers that were the deep red of poppies, that floated in the darkness like a supernova in space.

He was.. he was weightless, and he was pressing against something, panting, moaning, because he could breathe underwater... somehow. 

It was all so dark and bright at the same time - the brightness of the creatures seemed to be screaming in the abyssal inkiness, and there were so many pairs of eyes.

* * *

Jack woke up with a start, and he had an erection.

Of course he had an erection. His goddamn heat was going to last at least another few days, because life hated him. 

Dan had a hand on Jack's head, and he was scrolling through his phone with his other hand. 

"Hey man," said Dan, in his mellow, chill voice. "Good dream?"

Jack realized, with a start, that his cock was pressed right up against Dan's thigh.

Oh god. Not again.

"Sorry," Jack mumbled, and he pulled back, taking away the tantalizing contact. 

"Nah, it's fine," said Dan, and he stretched, his back crackling like someone walking over a bag of potato chips. "Although, uh... if you wanna... do anything about that, I'd be game."

"What, really?" Jack blushed, his ears perking up and his tail beginning to wag under the blanket. 

"Sure," said Dan. "We've fucked around before!"

"Well, yeah, but I usually wasn't so... gross." Jack indicated his... rather sweaty self, with his dribbling nose and stinking breath. 

"Eh," Dan said, and he shrugged. "I know how bad heats can get."

"Well, I mean," Jack said, nervous. "If you're... if you're absolutely sure."

"I am," said Dan, and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Jack's. "Although, uh, I think I'm gonna forego the kissing this time, if that's okay."

"It's okay," Jack panted, and he let himself be rolled onto his back, propped up by a few pillows. 

"Good," said Dan, and he was straddling Jack, "because I'm about to rock your world, baby."

Jack snorted, but his cock twitched, when Dan ground against him. 

* * *

Dan's cock was... different. 

Jack was used to it - to a certain extent, at any rate - but it was still... strange. 

Dan's ass, though... Dan's ass was excellent. Tight, wet, rippling around him. 

Dan's cock was wriggling between Jack's fingers like a friendly snake, and it was... it was odd, but it was hot, because Dan was so hot, and Dan was... Dan was stretching, getting tighter, Dan was _taking the knot_ , just pulling it into his ass, and Jack moaned, squeezing Dan's slippery dick between his fingers, pressing down with his thumb.

"Fuck, Jack, you're... huge," Dan groaned, and his hands found one of the small hidden nipples under the fur of Jack's tummy, and Jack humped against him, tied now, and then he was cumming and cumming and cumming, so much semen just pumping out of him, and Dan was just... taking it. 

"It's just the... the thing," Jack mumbled. "My knot." 

"You have a thick fuckin' knot," Dan mumbled. 

"Thank you?" Jack sat up, coughing, and Dan made a surprised noise, as the knot shifted inside of him. 

Dan's twitching cock slid between Jack's fingers, and he was humping harder, panting heavily. 

"Fuck, Jack, I'm... so full, oh my...." 

Dan came across Jack’s chest, the translucent, almost blue cum sank into the thin fur, and Jack laughed, which erupted into a coughing fit.

“Jesus,” Dan mumbled, “every time you do that, your dick twitches.”

“S-s-sorry,” Jack mumbled, and he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. 

“‘S’okay,” said Dan. “When you, uh… when you shrink down, how about we get you some nice hot tea?”

“How very Irish of you,” Jack murmured, squeezing his handful of siren cum. 

“I’m learning from the best,” said Dan, and he grinned. 

* * * 

Dan took a shower with Jack, after they’d untied. 

He blew Jack, and that was… that was quite nice, but everything was beginning to blend together, into one big blur of sex and coughing and exhaustion, which was leaving his head spinning.

As amazing as all the sex was, it was all starting to blend together. 

He napped through the rest of the afternoon, cuddled up to Dan on the bed, sandwiched between the siren and the giant teddy bear. 

* * *  
"Feel better, Jack," said Dan, and he kissed Jack on the forehead, which woke him up with a start.

"You're leaving me alone?" Jack whined, his ears flattening and his tail between his legs.

Goddamn it. He was even more of a needy fuck when he was sick, it seemed. 

"Mark just got home," said Dan, and he smiled at Jack in the dim light.

Indeed, the bedroom door opened, and there was the familiar, slightly shadowy figure, walking into the bedroom. 

"Hi guys," said Mark, and he patted each of them on the head, then grabbed the plushie and shoved it off of the bed. 

Jack sat up, coughing a few times, then leaned back against the headboard, panting. 

His chest was clearing up, thank god. Now to get rid of the stuffed head.

His cock was still hard in his pajama pants, which were... honestly, kind of gross. 

He was going to need to change. 

Again. 

"Hi," Jack finally said, taking a deep slug of water. 

"How'd you sleep?" 

"He was snoring," said Dan, closing up his laptop and stretching.

Laptop? When had he gotten a laptop out?

"I don't snore," Jack said, defensive.

"You do when you're sick," said Mark, and he sat on the bed next to Jack, wrapping an arm around Jack's shoulders.

Jack sighed, sandwiched between the two slightly cooler bodies. 

He realized, with a start, that his fever had broken. 

He _was_ getting better! 

... although he was still overheated from being in heat. 

With a sigh, Jack chucked his shirt off, and he leaned against Mark, almost plastering himself to Mark's side. 

Mark smelled nice, and he was _cool_.

Both to the touch, and on a social level.

... wow, being sick was really getting to Jack's head.

 

* * * 

Dan went home, kissing Jack on the head. 

He might have been walking a bit funny, but Jack tried not to feel guilty about that. He had asked for Jack to fuck him, after all, and he he had reassured Jack that it was okay. That was the important part, right?

"You wanna order some -"

Mark didn't get to finish his sentence, because Jack was trying to climb him like a tree. 

He had his arms around Mark's middle, and he was kissing along Mark's jaw, squirming and panting, grinding against Mark's hip. 

"You're worked up," Mark said, and he pushed Jack against the door, kissing up and down his neck. "Still in heat?"

"Yeah," Jack whimpered, and his hips worked harder, his knees pressing into Mark's leg. "Please, fuck, Mark, I need... fuck!"

"You need to be fucked? You need to fuck someone?" One of Mark's tentacles was sliding up Jack's shirt, pressing down on Jack's nipple.

Jack blinked at Mark, trying to get his brain to work in something like a straight line. 

"... yes?"

"That was not a yes or no question!" Mark prodded Jack in the belly with one tentacle, then grabbed him by the wrists, forcing them together, keeping Jack's hands tied in front of him. 

"I want both," Jack whined. "I wanna... I want both!"

"Well," said Mark, and he was smiling with a few too many teeth. It was a sight that would terrify most, but just made Jack's dick twitch in his sticky pajama pants, "I guess we'll have to do something about that, huh?"

* * * 

Jack was on all fours, and all the fluid in his sinuses were resettling, which felt... well, it was unpleasant, truth be told, but who the fuck cared, there were tentacles in his ass, there was a mouth around his dick, and Mark was staring up at him with his big brown eyes.

Occasionally there were... a few extra big brown eyes, but Jack was used to that.

Mark wasn't always the best at keeping his human form as human as it was supposed to be, but Jack was used to it. 

The mouth around his cock was so _hot_ , so wet, it was so good, it was... fuck, it was just beyond words. 

Being able to shove his cock into a needy, hot hole while being fucked by who even knew how many tentacles, especially while Jack was in heat?

It was the best thing ever. 

It was always strange - Mark was so cold on the outside, so warm on the inside, and the temperature contrast was enough to make Jack shudder, to make Jack cry, awkwardly, his whole head was stuffy, and Mark's lips were wrapped around his knot, sucking on it. 

Mark pulled back, Jack's dick rubbing against his lips, and he kissed the head. 

"How you doing, buddy?" 

Most natural, normal tone of voice, despite the fact that he was literally fucking Jack's ass with his tentacles, pumping his special lubricant inside of him, filling Jack up with writhing tentacles, leaving the poor guy shaking and out of his mind.

Just the way Jack liked it. 

"I'm... fine," Jack mumbled. "But... I'm gonna cum, fuck, Mark, I...."

A tentacle pressed against Jack's prostate, and he was cumming, cumming and cumming, right across Mark's face, into his mouth, along his chest.

He sobbed, but he was still going, his cock twitching and throbbing against his belly, across Mark's face. 

"Fuck," Mark sputtered, and he turned his face over, swallowing the cum. "Jesus, that was... dude."

Jack whimpered, pressing his cock closer to Mark's cheek. "More, please. Please!"

Mark snorted, kicking his pants off in one fluid motion. 

"Do you wanna fuck me, Jack?" 

"I'd certainly enjoy it," Jack said, his tail beginning to wag. 

"Good to know," said Mark, and he was using one of his own tentacles to fuck himself open which was... unbelievably hot, but everything was just a daze right now, a mess of arousal and stuffed sinuses and too much stimulation, filling his whole self up like a glass of water. 

It was a shock - cold tentacles in his ass, and then Mark was shoving him onto his back, forcing him onto his back, and Mark was riding his cock, sliding down with his tight, wet ass, it was… oh, fuck.

Jack came again, and he’d be embarrassed, but the tentacles inside of him were _pulsing_ , right up against his prostate, and Mark was so hot, and it was just… too… much!

Jack grabbed Mark’s hips, and he used his leverage to begin to bounce Mark on top of him, as Mark’s tentacles fucked his ass, and Mark’s hands were on his chest, and then Mark’s ass was taking his knot, and he was fully seated. 

“Fuck,” Jack groaned, and he began to fuck up into Mark, as the tentacles inside of him got bigger, got thicker, began to really fuck him, until he could do nothing but move his hips shallowly. 

“”S’what we’re… doing,” Mark panted, and he was stroking his own cock, rocking back on Jack’s, so full and tight that it was like he was going to pop like a bottle of champagne. 

Jack knocked his hand away, beginning to jerk Mark off, and he kept his cock was deep into Mark as he could, pumping in more cum, but he was still hard, because his weird fucking body just wouldn’t quit. And he was… fuck, his eyes were rolling back in his head, and he was cumming, and cumming, clenching around the tentacles inside of him, and he was filling Mark up with so much cum it was dripping down his shaft, to puddle in his balls, to go down towards his ass.

“Fuck,” Jack groaned, as his cock twitched again. 

He was… he was... .

He was spent.

He didn’t stop jerking off Mark, though, and when Mark came across his chest it was… well, it was a little bit ticklish, and then it was a bit… numb, and then… then, Jack’s eyes were beginning to drift close, and he was shaking as he grinned up at Mark. 

“You got it all?” 

“Mmm?” Jack yawned, squirming, and his knot shifted inside of Mark, which made Mark moan. 

“Anything left in you?”

Jack shrugged. “No idea,” he mumbled, his eyes already closed. 

He was snoring in two minutes. 

* * * 

“I made you tea,” said Mark, a few days later. 

“Thanks,” said Jack, his tail wagging and his ears perking forward. 

“How you feeling?” 

Jack sniffed, and could almost smell things. 

“Gettin’ there,” said Jack.

“Good boy,” said Mark, and he kissed the top of Jack’s head. “Don’t forget to drink your tea.”

“I don’t,” said Jack, his eyes on the screen.

Mark snorted, and Jack turned on his camera.

“Top o’the mornin’ to ya laddies! My name is Jacksepticeye, and I’m sorry that I’ve been gone, but I’ve had the plague. Anyway, today we’re playing….”


End file.
